


Little Ducklings All in a Row

by DayDreamingGenius



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Child AU, Dad!Ryan, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingGenius/pseuds/DayDreamingGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EverythingCanadian on tumblr requested "HI. i have a little prompt. More like a buddy prompt than a shippy one. but Dad Ryan taking care of his lad Ducks Michael, Gavin and Jeremy. (Not actually ducks but just Ryan taking care of the young guns.)" and the title is totally taken from her response. </p>
<p>I adored this prompt as well! Little chitlin lads are my fave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ducklings All in a Row

Ryan. Was. Exhausted. Thursdays were definitely the worst, what with Jeremy having gymnastics practice right before Michael had a boxing class, which was the same time Gavin’s photography and filming club and then during baseball season Michael usually had a game. C’mon, the boys were so young still, how did they have so much going on?

But the boys enjoyed it. They were coming back from a game, Michael was still pumped up from the major beat down of the other team (Hunters vs Creatures; it had been 15 to 2 when it ended). Geoff had been so proud of his team; he didn’t have boys but he and Ryan had been friends for a long while and when Michael joined baseball, Geoff decided to start a team (“for advertising purposes, dickweed”; everyone knew it was because he thought of the boys as his own).

Gavin was so proud of his brother; the adopted boys were so close that Michael’s victory almost seemed to count as his victory as well. Jeremy was passed out in the back; Ryan had bought the four year old a slushie and as soon as the sugar was out of his system he crashed.

As soon as they got home, he commanded the two older boys to get ready for bed. “And take a shower, you both reek. And Michael do not sit on any furniture until after and put your uniform on the washing machine, we don’t need dirt all over the place. Oh and wash your cleats off before the dirt and mud cake up,” Ryan said quietly as he maneuvered Jeremy and his work things inside.

“Race you to the shower!” Gavin screamed. He started to run before Michael tripped him.

“BYE GAVIN!”

Michael ran up the stairs while Gavin squawked; his nose had been mashed into the carpet. Ryan began setting down his things to help Gavin, but quickly the boy jumped up and ran (and mostly tripped) after his older brother. Ryan shook his head, smiling.

He quickly brought Jeremy up into his room, placing him on his relatively new “big boy bed”. Ryan tucked the boy in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before switching on his nightlight and shutting the door. Michael had rushed through his shower and was already in his pajamas by the time Ryan got to his and Gavin’s shared room.

“Did you wash your hair?”

“Ye!”

“Behind your ears?”

“Ye!” 

“Your teeth?”

“…ye.”

“So if I get in there your toothbrush will still be wet, right?”

“Right…”

Ryan started toward the bathroom, but the 8 year old ran past him and straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Ryan shook his head, but again smiled. It was a little over 15 minutes later when both boys reentered, fully ready for bed.

Ryan tucked them both in and gave their foreheads a kiss, to which Michael groaned, “Gross dad I’m not a baby anymore!” and Gavin quickly followed suit.

“Of course you aren’t, you’re my little men. It’s supposed to thunder tonight though, so if anything happens I’ll be right down the hall, alright? Goodnight, boys, sleep well.” Ryan shut off the lights and closed the door behind him before heading to his room to get ready for bed.

He’d only been asleep for an hour when his door opened and he felt a small hand tugging on his blankets. He leaned over to turn a bedside lamp on and found all three boys standing there, Jeremy rubbing his eyes like he’d just been woken up. Michael was the one to speak up.

“Jeremy was scared of the thunder and wanted us all together…”

“No I wasn’t!” Jeremy protested before Gavin put his hand over the little one’s mouth.

Ryan chuckled and helped the boys into the bed before switching the light back off. The boys were quick to fall back asleep, and looking over their faces Ryan couldn’t be more thankful for the family he had.


End file.
